poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Katie Jones
Katie Jones is an OC version of Princesslazui234. Bio Katie was a girl from another world where her family was raised and cared her. She was the princess of Elemora. When she arrived on Earth, she learned how to be an Earth girl, but she still has her powers and combat abilities. Appearance Katie has straight red hair with light pink highlights and arctic blue eyes. She wears a sky blue and pink midriff with pink hearts, a ruffled denim skirt, a sky blue arm bracelet on her left upper arm, a sky blue headband with a pink heart, navy blue and white striped knee socks, hot pink wedged boots. Personality Katie is described as a "tomboy with a feminine side". Katie is a smart, cute, energetic, fun-loving, sweet, friendly, kind, brave, confident, strong, caring, polite, optimistic, outgoing, and carefree girl, but she can be also rebellious and sassy towards villains and Protoboy. She has also happened to be very charismatic; for example, she inspired Tommy, Lola and Gus to save Robotboy in the episode Heart of Darkness. She has a short-temper. Katie is shown to have a deep affection and strong feelings for Robotboy, constantly blushing when interacting with him. Relationships Robotboy In "Robotboy and the Tomboy Kid", Katie first met Robotboy at Tommy's town. Seeing how Robotboy is a hero, she asks him if she want to be his girlfriend, which Robotboy accepts. Pyrona TBA Friendships Reggie Abbott TBA Jenny Wakeman Powers She has powers like Bloom and some of her powers from Elemora. Nicknames * Bloom-girl * K-J * Princess Kate * * * * * Catchphrases Yo-Kai Medals obtained and owned/Befriended *B3-NK1 *Siro *Smogling → Smogmella *Infour *Frostail *Goldenyan * Damona * Supyo *Skelebella *Enerfly → Betterfly (merged with Enefly) * Belfree * Chatalie * Foiletta * Eterna * Sandi * Noko → Bloominoko * Mermadonna * Spoilerina Rivalry with Giffany In Robotboy and the Real Girl, when Katie sees Robotboy dating Giffany and is suspicious about her and when Giffany admits her love, Katie becomes Giffany's rival. Trivia * She makes her first appearance in Robotboy and the Tomboy Kid. * She resembles Bloom from Winx Club. * She will appear as a travelling companion in Liam's adventures with Yo-Kai Watch where she debuted in The Debut of Katie And Bloom!. * When she becomes Dark Katie, she looks like Dark Bloom with an outfit like Dark Bloom but it's a magenta color. * She used to date Protoboy. * She has her lament song. * She is from the planet Elemora. * She may or may not get a Winx Club of her own. * She will meet Lapis Lazuli in The Rise of Protogirl. * She hopefully master fusion power and fuse with Ryan into the fusion Ryatie F-Frones. * Katie will compete with Robotboy and Ryan in Robotboy and Friends: World Games. * She is Giffany's arch-rival. * She uses Dark Katie as her dark mode. * She is friends with The Winx Team. * She gained her Winx powers in The Rise of Protogirl. * She has her Elemorian parents Pyrona and River. * She learned how to use fusion by Steven Universe and Robotboy. * She has the title "The Princess of Elemora". * She has the nickname "Princess Cath", given by White Diamond. * She has Peridot as her Fusion partner. * She will become an ally of the Crystal Gems in Katie and Friends: The Steven Universe Adventure. * Katie has a Keyblade. * She will meet Jenny Wakeman in Katie Jones' Adventures of My Life as a Teenage Robot. * She is best friends with Reggie Abbott. Gallery Category:Females Category:Original characters Category:Princesslazuli234 Category:HEROINES Category:Tomboys Category:Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Singing characters Category:Heroines Category:Intelligent characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Cute characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Brave Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Caring Characters Category:Optimists Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:In-Love Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Kids Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Team Category:Characters who can fly Category:Autobots Category:PRINCESSES Category:Non-Disney princesses Category:Liam's Adventures with Yo-kai Watch Series allies Category:Liam's Adventures with Yo-kai Watch Series travelling companions Category:Half Humans Category:Fairies Category:Villain's Crush Category:Friend of a villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Royalty Category:Femme Fatale Category:Singing Heroines Category:OC characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Yo-Kai Watch Users Category:Swordsmen Category:In love heroes Category:In love characters Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Team Category:Adventurers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Kind Characters Category:Straight Man Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Nurturer Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Independent Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Normal Badass Category:Genius Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:Female Characters Category:Leaders Category:Elemorians Category:Sisters Category:Teenagers Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Redheads Category:Magic Users